Harlot's Web
by Flora Winters
Summary: Mitch has an excellent reason for being late for his date, but his boyfriend is mad anyways. Language, MM, OC, Violence


**Harlot's Web**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ParaNorman, and I'm not making any money here either.

**Summary:** Mitch has an excellent reason for being late for his date, but his boyfriend is mad anyways. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter One**

Trent Jacobs rolled his blue eyes for the tenth time, leaving his second voice message on his boyfriend's cell. He flipped his phone shut, and sat back in the sofa, making himself comfortable once more in front of the television. Duffy the Werewolf Murderer was about to start and Mitch was supposed to have arrived thirty minutes ago. It wasn't like Mitch to not call or text him if he was going to be late.

"He better have a good excuse," he whispered under his breath, reaching for one of his mother's fluffy green pillows to hug. He pulled it close to his chest and squeezed it tightly as he rested his chin on the soft ruffles around the edges. "Because this is the week the cursed Duffy finds out her boyfriend is really a werewolf and she's forced to try and murder him."

And that was just what he was going to do to Mitch if he didn't hurry it up already. The popcorn had been popped, the soda was all fizzy, and he wanted cuddles from his muscle stud before Duffy popped a silver bullet in her boyfriend's furry backside. He looked at his phone's bright green screen one more time.

"Ten more minutes," he hissed, grinding his teeth. "And I'm leaving. He'll just have to come find me."

He'd actually talked his mom into leaving the house and his dad was on a work trip down south where they still hung people somewhere in the hills. This was supposed to have been the perfect night, his perfect night with Mitch. The two of them could cuddle, kiss, maybe do a little something more, and be as loud as they wanted about it for a few hours. Funny thing was, his mom actually trusted Mitch more than him, which was why she had agreed to go shopping and eat with friends in town.

The minutes on the clock ticked their tocks and he was pacing back and forth in front of the muted television. It was the longest ten minutes of his life. Well…not nearly as long as the first time it took Mitch to take him in his arms and tongue his breath away. The jock had been scared to death of him, but had desired him like flames desire more stuff to burn. He chuckled beside himself. It had been some really good tongue. Mitch had to keep him from falling to his feet because little stars had been chasing each other around his blond head.

_Could he have forgotten? What if he took a nap and his phone died, and now he won't hear the alarm? What if something's happened? What if he fell in the shower and hit his head? Oh, that's dumb. It probably is something dumb. Something dumb like…This had better not have anything to do with that stupid Zack Peterson. That…that…that painted Jezebel!_

He shook his head, narrowing his eyes.

_No! That's stupid. Mitch would never cheat on me with the likes of him. He wouldn't dare! I'm hot and everything Zack's not!_

He suddenly began biting his perfectly manicured fingernails and quickly stopped himself before he chipped the black polish. Mitch said he had the prettiest hands of any boy and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin them.

"I'll call one more time," he said, sitting down to put on his shoes as he held the phone to his ear. "And then I'm so outta here."

The phone rang four times.

"_This is Mitch. Leave me a message…is that good? Is that right? How do I hang up? This button? Nope. That's not it. Hmm? Ha ha!"_

The beep followed and it took all of Trent's strength not to hurl his phone across the room.

"Mitch…this is your boyfriend calling you again. You are now forty minutes late and I'm getting really worried. This isn't like you. Are you okay? CALL ME!" He flipped his phone shut and stood up.

_Okay. That's it. I'm going to his house. _

He started down the hall towards the front door.

_No. Don't be stupid. I can't just go to his house. I'd look like a…that one word I can't think of right now, but I would look like it. _

He ran his pale hands through his soft blond locks and sighed. This wasn't like him at all. He wasn't the jealous, insecure type. He was the type who looked in the mirror and loved what he saw looking back at him.

Zack Peterson was a pathetic guy. Dressing to get attention and always talking the loudest. Always sniffing around Mitch.

_I bet that squat little skank has talked circles around Mitch…got him trapped in some kind of harlot's web. Oh, God! What if Mitch is yelling for me to help him? Oh, God! MITCH! I'm coming! I'll save you, Babe!_

He slipped his phone into his pocket, quickly flipped off the television, turned out all the lights, and ran for the front door. He'd drive by Mitch's house first and see if his car was there. If it was…he'd kick the front door in and demand an explanation right there. If not…he was going to need a shovel and tarp because he was going to kill a troll.

Just as he was about to close the front door, his cell began to ring.

_~Baby loves to dance in the dark~_

He reached into his front pocket and pulled it out. His heart sank when he saw that it was his mother. He let out a deep sigh.

"Hi, Mom."

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

She sounded hysterical.

"I'm home. What's wrong?"

His mother was breathing hard. "Zombies! Zombies are attacking the town! Lock the doors! Stay inside. It could rain fire at any moment!"

Trent just stood there and a cool breeze licked at his neck. A cold tremor ran down his spine and he slowly turned around, looking up.

His blue eyes widened and he walked away from the open door. The sky in the distance was a swirling red mass and glowing green eyes could be seen from within a wicked face ever so often over the heart of the town.

"Trent!" His mom yelled into his ear. "Are you there? Answer me!"

"I'm here," he whispered in shock. Now he knew why Mitch was late and not answering his phone. The poor guy was probably huddled up in his bedroom closet or under his bed. Mitch couldn't handle scary things.

"Is Mitch with you?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No. He's late."

"Then that was him I saw running into City Hall," his mom said. "Why would he be running into City Hall for at this time of night with a girl and three kids? Oh my God! ZOMBIES!"

Trent suddenly pursed his lips. "A girl?"

"ZOMBIES!" His mother screamed and he could hear gunfire. "SHOOT IT IN THE HEAD! GO FOR THE HEAD, MARLENE! THAT'S WHAT THE TV SAYS TO DO! JUST DO IT! TV DON'T LIE ABOUT THESE THINGS!"

"Mom!" Trent snapped at her. "Focus! Mitch is with a…a girl?"

"Trent, you listen to your mommy now. You lock the windows. You lock the doors. Turn off all the lights and lock yourself in the basement. THE WITCH! IT'S THE WITCH! She's going to kill us all! Someone throw a Bible at her! That'll teach her!"

"Okay, Mom," he said, feeling his blood pressure soar to unknowable heights. "Love you, too." He flipped his phone shut and growled to an ear piercing shriek of rage. He began stomping towards his car when he suddenly remembered he left the door standing wide open.

Trent Jacobs spun around and glared acidic blue lightning at the open front door. His left eye twitched with a glowing gleam and the door slammed shut and locked itself.

"A girl?" He growled, getting into his little yellow Sunfire. "He leaves me hanging for some tartette?" He put the key in ignition and went roaring out of the driveway. The very first stoplight got him.

"Mother f…..!"

**To be continued…**

**I just finished watching ParaNorman. It is the best movie I've seen in all of 2012. I knew Mitch was gay! This is how it played out during the movie.**

**Friend 1: I'm Courtney because she's so me!**

**Friend 2: I'm the mom because she's so funny. She's me!**

**Friend 1: Who are you going to be?**

**Me: I'm the boyfriend who isn't in the picture right now.**

**Friend 1: What are you talking about? Mitch isn't gay. He's got me. (Laughs)**

**Me: I'm the only one he takes his towel off for. You'll see.**

**They all laugh. And then at the end of the movie.**

**Courtney: So, I was thinking, maybe we could catch a movie sometime!**

**Mitch: That sounds great, Kathy. You know, you're gonna love my boyfriend. He's like a total chick-flick nut.**

**Me: I KNEW IT!**

**Friend 1 & Friend 2 have their jaws on the ground. LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**So, please review and tell me what you think so far. **

**~Flora**


End file.
